


'Cause we could be immortals, immortals

by mrs_mozzie



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Alternate Universe - Car Racing, Characters Are in Fandom, Decapitation, Deliberate Badfic, Deliberately Bad Fanart, M/M, Other, Treat, but it's canon!, renaming characters because their names are outdated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:04:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3582150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_mozzie/pseuds/mrs_mozzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ganymede is is an illegal street car racer. Maybe a cup bear.  He is about to meet the one man that will change his life.  Or how Ganymede won Dionysus heart through a car.  AU Ganymede/Dionysus.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <strong>CONTAINS SLASH.  DONT LIKE DONT READ</strong></p>
            </blockquote>





	'Cause we could be immortals, immortals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liviania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liviania/gifts).



> I know you didn't want a car racing AU BUT THIS IS A TREAT OKAY so deal wiTH it : D

UPDATED MODERN DAY NAMES TO REPLACE THOSE OLD GREEK GOD NAMES

Ariadne........Antoinette Cathryn Colon  
Hippolytus........Producer Sam Smythe  
Pentheus........Burnley McCrimmons  
Rhea Silvia........Jacques L'heure  
Xenodice........Ina Moore  
Athena........Cookie Lyon  
Antigone........Noreen Page  
Artemis........Tammy Penelope Alvarez  
Dionysus........Ichabod Crane  
Eris........Millicent Jackson  
Hermes........Rush Limbaugh  
Icarus........Enoch Donnie Curtis  
Ismene........Alma Lakeisha Love  
Circe........Effie Wilkins  
Odysseus........Kristofer Emory Hudson  
Persephone........Persephone (no last name)  
Phaedra........naZealot Legendme  
Ganymede........Abbie Mills

Hey baby, Ichabod said, you're a really hot guy that drives a car. To Abbie. Can you get in that car and drive over Burnley McCrimmons's body? My hot ladyfriends already decapitated his body.

Hold my chalic, baby, Abbie said. He hopped into a red hot cock and drove over Burnley McCrimmons' decapitated armless legless maybe penisless body.

That was hot, Abbie said. Let's have hot sex in my red hot cock daddy.

Yes, Ichabod said,

 

~~~thr end~~~

**Author's Note:**

> I thought sure Burnley was a guy's name but all I kept pulling up was some town in England that nooone's heard of so I used a picture of the Burnley town for Burnley's corpse


End file.
